Ls secret
by MizukiKobayashi
Summary: L has a secret, one that no one has ever found out about, other then Misa and Watari  because for some reason Misa is trusted with this secret... don't ask. What will happen when the task force finds out, including Ls precious light-kun.Fem!LxLight Love !
1. The Big Reveal

**Authors Note:**

**Mizuki: I don't own death note or any of the characters this is just my imagination being retarded :3**

**Light: isn't your imagination always retarded like the rest of you?**

**Mizuki: ¬_¬ ...L...**

**L: with pleasure *kicks light in the face instantly knocking him unconscious***

**Mizuki: thank you :3**

**L: no problem.**

**(bold in brackets) or at the top and bottom of page** = authors notes

underlined = lights thoughts.

_italics _= Ls thoughts.

**bold **= moaning

_"italics in speech marks" or _just _one_ word being in italics = emphasis

L was sitting in his usual way -legs bent with his feet on the chair while leaning into a haunched position- as he looked over the possible evidence**.(A/N- evidence that light is kira)**. The task force had already gone home so, the place was at least a little quieter, when light broke his concentration by suddenly asked something L believed to be the strangest question he could have been asked."L, why do you wear such baggy clothes?"."huh?". To L this was defiantly a ' Wait... What?' moment. "you know what I mean..."."HUH?". light was confusing L more by the second _ geez I'm starting to sound as clueless as Matsuda! _L shivered at the thought. "why do you wear such baggy clothes? i mean you could be a girl for all i know!". light was now looking L up and down. "light-kun i assure you that I only wear baggy clothes because it is comfortable. Now can you please stop questioning my gender?"."only if we can go to bed now!". "why?" "BECAUSE IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING!... Jesus Christ L.". " fine" L said in a whiny kids voice even though he knew it wouldn't have the same effect on light as it had on watari.

When L woke up the next morning (meaning at noon) he found himself tangled in the chain against lights body._how on earth did this happen?...oh yeah... we went to bed and for once I slept... and because light moves around like a hyper chipmunk in his sleep we must have become tangled... what a pain. _**UHH!** light then woke up too.**huh?** he began struggling against the chain causing the chain to tighten severely around L. only now did L realize his arms were pinned to his back and now probably causing bruises.**Ah!** L yelped in surprise (and pain of course)."L?...L! Oh my GOD! I'M SO SORRY! ...are you ok?" "yes. i think so". huh? what's this? i know this feeling... i get it when Misa bear hugs me... it feels like L is a girl! and that her... are... *gulp* no i can't be thinking such ridiculous things L-is-a-guy. **(A/N- basically it feels like L has boobies...he he he... boobies... sorry. on with the story!)** "um... L... how are we going to get out of this?" " i have no idea but it is already noon... the task force must be wondering where we are..." "NOON!" light yelled with a jolt causing yet more tension in the chain. **ow. **"sorry.".

~Time Lapse~

By the time L and light were free everyone on the task force had gotten worried, more specifically Matsuda and Misa, therefore resulting in Light getting bear hugged by Misa causing a small gasp from light and L getting glomped by Matsuda causing L to cry out in pain surprising everyone.**AHH!** "L! are you okay? I'm sorry!" "don't worry... I am f-fine" _I stuttered... damn._ "L... come with me..."Misa said before dragging L off and much to lights dismay, being connected to L meant he had to come too, although Misa insisted that he stay outside of the room that Misa had dragged L into, light was now bored and barged into the room with the task force close behind him. Then upon entry they gasped at the sight before them. L was sat down normally, which in itself is enough reson to gasp, with his..er...i mean..._her_ back to the door and had bandages all around his_... her_ torso, yet another reason to gasp, including his_... HER_ chest, but even with hi-_HER_ chest covered the task force cloud see that L had... boobies** (A/N- HAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! sorry i couldn't write that with a straight face :'D... yes I'm immature... deal with it.)** "L?" light said voice shouting his surprise to the world."light-kun..." L whispered. then he_...she_ remembered he... _She _was shirtless "G-Get OUT!" the men immediately left the room, leaving Misa and L to try to figure out what to do next.

**Authors**** note**

**Mizuki: OOOOOoooooooOOOOOO! cliffhanger! sorry it's really short and if it's really bad but it's my first fan-fic so please go easy on me.**

**L: I am most certainly not a female.**

**Mizuki:i beg to differ!**

**Light: 0_o *is now mentally scared***

**Mizuki: don't lie light you know you wish L was a girl!**

**Misa: LIES!*dies of rabid fangirlness***

**Mizuki:.**

**Matsuda: please R&R? *puts on cute face that isn't very cute* :)**

**Light: clueless idiot.**

**L: agreed.**

**Mizuki:*nods in agreement***

**Matsuda: Hey~!* whiny voice***


	2. Will He Tell Her?

**Mizuki: sorry for not doing a new chapter in a while I was on year 8 camp all week ( I got back yesterday). I do not own death note or the characters this is just my imagination being retarded.**

**Light: ... I'm not saying anything! i don't want another kick to my beautiful face. thank you very much.**

**L: Narcissistic bastard...**

**Light: what was that L?**

**L: nothing... nothing at all.**

_'the things surrounding this in italics' = kira side of conscience (only applies in lights P.O.V)_

'the things surrounding this' = conscience (only applies in lights P.O.V)

**(bold in brackets) or at the top and bottom of page = authors notes**

underlined = lights thoughts.

_italics = Ls thoughts._

**bold = moaning**

_"italics in speech marks" or just one word being in italics = emphasis_

_#~ warning~#: characters are OOC due to me bending their personalities._

Ls' P.O.V

Things had not changed very much after my 'big reveal'. But of course I had to release Light from the handcuffs when it was time for bed; During this time of sleep the task-force would take it in turns to watch Light (who is still being suspected of being Kira, of course). However, no matter how much I tried to forget Light seeing me with only a bandage round my torso I couldn't; nor could I ignore Light staring at me recently not to mention ignoring the feeling of affection I had somehow developed for Light. But, was it really affection? or was it just the fact that I was about the same age as him and he had seen me topless; Perhaps the fact that he had such a yummy arse? I began to think of all the opportunities I was missing to stare at it. OH! I just wanted to run to Lights room, grab him and snog the pants of off him! Despite the massive hissie fit Misa was sure to throw. Although I thought_ Light doesn't love Misa and Misa... to be quite frank has been acting as if light never exited in the first place... she is to busy looking after me...has he told her that he is not in love with her? or maybe she knows I like him too... hmmm... I NEED CAKE!._

Lights' P.O.V ( yes, light 'apparently' has a brain therefore a point of view)

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about L... again. I couldn't help it and I didn't know why.

_'I know!'_

Who are you?

_'Your conscience'_

Riiiight

_' I am!'_

Whatever... please continue.

_'It's called love dumb-ass'_

Shut up! You're my conscience therefore i am your master! NOW DO AS I SAY!

_'No way if I actually did as you say you might become a rapist!'_

What the f**k?

_' Don't lie to me. I'm your conscience! I KNOW you wanna screw 'er!'_

NO! I just wanna be with her... that alone is enough for me!

_'*cough**cough* Corniest line ever*cough**cough*'_

Shut it!

_'Whatever! I'm leaving!later mofo I'm off to Hawaii!'_

Dick

'Yeah. I know right?'

Huh?

' Hi! I am your conscience.'

I thought that guy was my conscience?

'He is the Kira side of your conscience'

Oh. That would make sense.

'So you are admitting that you are in fact Kira?'

NO!

'Dude chill! I'm your conscience! Plus I'm British. I don't judge'

What the actual f**k?

'You know you have to tell her how you feel... right?'

No way!

'But then she'll never know!'

Exactly!

'She might feel the same way...'

AND? SHE MIGHT NOT!

'You will never know unless you tell her.. and she doesn't seem to be very confidant so she probably won't say anything about her feelings for you unless she is sure you like her too'

You don't know that...

'Neither do you...'

**GAGH!**Fine

'El gaspe'

Umm... I thought you were British?

' I am'

Oooook...

'So when are you gonna tell her?'

Tomorrow when the task force take a lunch break...

'Good. Goodnight.'

Goodnight.

And with my thoughts full of ideas on how I would tell L I liked her; I managed to fall in to a fitful slumber.

**Mizuki: Yay! it's finished!**

**L: Please read and review.**

**Mizuki: Here have a cookie!**

**L: Cookie?... YAY! *NOHM***

**Light: What about me...**

**Mizuki: ...**

**Light: ...**

**Mizuki: Here have a... FISH-SLAP! *hits light in the face with a fish***


	3. Authors notes This isn't Chapter 3

Mizuki: Sorry I haven't updated the story in so long! I was busy with School and my Job (not to mention Cosplaying). I have Chapter 3 and the first couple of paragraphs of Chapter 4 ready on paper but I can't be bothered typing them up yet. I will type them up in the next 2-3 Weeks. Sorry about the wait!

Light: L decided to be a rapist when you were gone!

L: What?

Mizuki: How so? *Is totally hoping for ALL the Yaoi details*

Light: He destroyed...

Scotti(My mate from school): ...Your asre?

Light: ... Worse...

Corrie(My other mate from school): Your Anime collection?

Light: ... Worse still...

Brummi(yet another of my mates from school): Your Naked Yaoi Pictures of him in the shower?

Light: ... YES! IT WAS HORRIBLE! *sob*

L: ... That makes you likely to rape me... not the other way around.

Light: ... *pokerface*

Misa: LIGHT IS NOT GAY!

Everyone else(including Light): YES HE IS!

Light and Misa: *Emo Corner*

Mizuki: Damn It!

Scotti: What is it?

Mizuki: I wanted to see the pictures...

L and Brummi: 0_0

Scotti and Corrie: LOL!

Catty(my sister): Wait aren't you like... 7?

Mizuki: I am 13!

Catty: Oh... Whoops.

[Take notes on Brummi, Scotti and Corrie (I am known as Poshy) they will show up in the Authors notes Section Frequently. Catty Might show up now and then but i don't think she will be In it very often.]


	4. Him and Her

**~AN~**

**Mizuki: Sorry I haven't updated! My laptop died and I have been studying for exams and I'm moving, plus, just to top it all off, I am changing schools too! *sigh***

**L: Don't worry about it.**

**Light: Yeah! You have enough on your plate already.**

**Corrie: Good luck.**

**Scotti:**** visit me soon Poshy.**

**Brummi: miss ya'.**

**Mizuki: Cheers you lot. *grins***

'the things surrounding this' = conscience (only applies in lights P.O.V)

**(bold in brackets) or at the top and bottom of page = authors notes**

_italics = Lights thoughts_

_"italics in speech marks" or just one word being in italics = emphasis_

-~Let this craziness begin~-

Light's P.O.V.

I was gathering my courage. 'How am I gonna do this? I'm so Nervous... I know I said I'd Tell her but... '. When L Saw me staring at her mid bite. "Light?" "Uh...Yeah? What is It Ryuzaki?" "You've been staring at me for the last 2 minutes... Oh! I get it" ' Oh No!' " You must be Annoyed since I'm the only one eating cake at the moment." I sweat dropped._ 'You are so clueless when It comes to lo-... NO! I don't love L! I just... Have A crush on her! That's it! Just A crush! N-Nothing else...'_

'Don't make me kick your butt!'

_'Hi Conscience.'_

'Tell her!'

_'Alright! Alright! I get It!'_

'Good!'

"Um... No. That's not it." "Here." " No! Really! I'm fine!" The task force then left for their lunch break, save for My dad, Who Stayed behind to say his goodbyes. " We will see you in a few Hours, Ryuzaki." I didn't understand. "A few hours?" I questioned. " Yes. A few Hours to get A change of Clothes, Visit Family, Get Lunch and Have a Shower With the comfort of Knowing that no one can spy on them as they do so." Ryuzaki Answered. "Oh! I see. That makes sense..." I commented dumbly. And with one last wave, My dad Left for his break.

Normal P.O.V

They sat in silence, save for the taping of Ryuzaki typing. "Um... Ryuzaki?" Light said. "Yes, Light?" L replied, Not looking up from her work. " Um... I-I... Um... Er..." Light flaied for the words that kept escaping him. "Light? Are you okay?" L questioned. concern obviously laced within her voice. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Light reassured L. "... I love you..." L mumbled. "W-What?" Light asked shocked and not believing his ears. "Light... I... I love you..." L stated a little louder Blushing deeply. "R-Really?" Light asked Blushing voice full of hope. " Yes. With all my heart." L Confirmed. " L... I... Love you too!" Light confessed Blushing a deeper shade of crimson causeing L to do the same. " I'm... Glad..." L murmered. " me too" Light chuckled. Light leaned towards L Giving her plenty of time to pull back but she merely closed her eyes and leant towards Light. When their lips met for the first time it was just a butterfly kiss, sweet and chaste , lips ghosting over lips, full of childish innocence and when their lips met for the second time it was filled with passion and lust although the love did not receed with the innocence. Their lips crashed together, their tongues moving in a dance neither new. By this point Light's arms were around L's waist and L's hands were wrapped around Light's neck and they were both on the ground, Moans being swallowed by each other.L was beneath Light, their legs tangled. When they reluctantly stopped the kiss for air they were panting for air and their eyes were half-mast. "Does this mean we are dating?" Light asked. "Do you want us to be?" L replied. "... Yes." Light murmered Nuzzleling his face into L's neck. " Then we are." L muttered holding Light closer. "Good..." Light said smiling. **(AN: Me: YES! THAT WAS A _GENUINE_ SMILE! FROM _LIGHT_! You: . . ...APOCOLYPSE! Both: QAQ Me:... On with they story)** " Because... I'm not sure I could live with out you... I'm not even sure how I made it this far!" L and Light chuckled at this for a while then got back to work so the task force **(Translation: Light's father)** wouldn't get suspicious. But not before L stole another Chaste Kiss resulting in receiving a playfull slap on the arse from Light.

**~AN~**

**Mizuki: Finished~!**

**L: 0/0**

**Light: Da FUQ?**

**Brummi: Hey Light... What happened to Those_ pictures_? Huh? *Smirks***

**Light: W-W-What pictures? *Blushes***

**L: 0_0 *Shuffles away***

**Light: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Faints***

**Misa: *Is still dead and for some reason on fire***

**Mizuki: why is Misa on fire?**

**Corrie: *Puts away flame thrower***

**Scotti: No reason. *Blocks my view on Corrie***

**Mizuki: 0_0 *Pokerface***

**L:... *Pokes Matsuda in the head***

**Matsuda: Oowwwwwwwwwww!**

**Light: *Wakes up* TT^TT Please R&R... *sobs* L will you love me now?**

**L:... Nah.**

**Light: !**

**Brummi: *Hits light over the head with a frying pan***

**Corrie: *Drags light to a random cave that has a pit filled with Light fangirls and fanboys***

**Scotti: *throws Unconscious Light into the pit* **

**Mizuki: .**


End file.
